Future Unfolding
by potterinu
Summary: Summary: Harry’s figured out about magic at a young age. Watch as his life changes and he sees it all. Not traditional Harry. A.U.Sorry to anyone who read this because I'm not finnishing it.
1. Chapter 1

Future Unfolding

Summary: Harry's figured out about magic at a young age. Watch as his life changes and he sees it all. Not traditional Harry. A.U.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does and is a much better author than me.

Chapter One Planning

A young boy of about seven years old was walking down the street. His last punishment had lasted about three weeks. It consisted of being locked in the cupboard with limited food when not in school. He had received another one of Dudley's old outfits. Like all the others it was much too large worn and looked horrible on him.

The boy "Harry" as his family called him in a good mood was fed up. Why should they always treat him like dirt? They had plenty of room so he did not need to stay in the cupboard. They were well off with money as well and could easily afford to buy him new clothes.

He had changed the cloths into something rather stylish. A deep blue sweater tight but not overly so. Some very fine dress pants as well. Aunt Petunia had taken and burnt those clothes right away.

Harry sighed. It had been nice to wear nice things for once and not Dudley's castoffs.

He relished the fresh air. He hated this so called family he was forced to live with. Harry knew he was far more intelligent than they were. He had tried pointing this out to them and even outwitted them many times but hey would never accept it. He kept one thing from them. Harry already knew about magic.

Flashback

Four year old Harry Potter was running from his cousin. No that wasn't true he was running from his cousin and his cousins friends Pier and Lance. It happened almost everyday. He would work all day in the garden and when he was done they would set in.

Harry was faster than the bullies and they would very rarely catch him even though he was usually extremely tired from doing all his chores for the day. Today though he was more tire than normal. His Aunt had kept him up till midnight washing the floors which never stayed clean long with Dudley in the house. It didn't help that Aunt Petunia was a complete neat freak. The only part of the house that didn't get constantly cleaned was hi cupboard.

He had hardly been able to get up that morning with the strain on his poor little body.

Suddenly something new happened. All before he could blink he was far away. At least far away in the way a four year old would think of it. In reality he was only about Three miles away.

End Flashback

That day had led to a great change in Harry Potter. Slowly but surely developing his magic he was very well off. The yard and house work that had once so burdened him was simple now. His family usually left him alone for great amounts of time to do his chores. He did a quick spell and left for the library.

He spent almost all his time when not being punished at the library. When at school and picked on the schools library was his sanctuary. Books were a fine way to take in all the information of the world. When his searches went farther than the small library could help him with he went to the internet.

Harry's searches led him to the discovery of other magic. You had to look in the right places of course but if you did the knowledge was endless.

By the age of six Harry knew anything from his origins to the dark arts and wandless magic which Harry needed with no wand of his own.

Harry had skipped to second grade when he first entered Kindergarden. That placed him at fourth grade now. He could have been moved up more but after the reactions of the Dursleys his first grade bump he turned them down. He did ask for more advanced work on the side though.

Harry wanted to be completely prepared for when he left. Yes that was the plan. In a little over twelve hours he would slink out through the night away from the Dursleys forever.

He was going to investigate the Wizarding World. He wanted more access and knowledge of it. Computers were useful of course but they did not have everything. It was mostly Muggleborn's that had access anyway so there was limited Dark Arts and things about old wizarding families. There was an occasional mentioning of course but not enough to quench Harry's deep thirst for it.

He knew that in running away he would not have to be on the streets either. It was not said to what extent but in many a mentioning the Potters were quite rich.

When he was gone maybe he could room in a nice inn until he was sent to Hogwarts. Maybe he'd go to Durmstrang instead from what he'd read that school was much farther ahead.

Just wait. He'd show the world he could do more than just be alive to be famous. He would make himself known his own way not theirs.

Looking at the sun Harry realized it had been four hours. Time to get something to eat and prepare for the escape. Just eight more hours.

A.N.

I'm really nervous about posting this. Does it sound alright? It's kind of short. I've read so much that I had to try. I'll keep going if you like it.

Review tell me what you truly think.


	2. Chapter 2

Future Unfolding

Summary: Harry's figured out about magic at a young age. Watch as his life changes and he sees it all. Not traditional Harry. A.U.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does and is a much better author than me.

Chapter Two Gone

Beep. Beep. Beep. Harry's watch alarm was going off. He had stolen it a few months ago from his cousin Dudley's second bedroom. It was one of his older ones but the watch was still in alright condition. It was one of the few things in Dudley's second bedroom that was not completely destroyed.

He turned it off. It was time to go. His things already packed hours ago when returning from his walk. Of course there wasn't much there to pack. Only the three least hideous of Dudley's castoff's, some stolen food, and his Library card. It was the only thing besides his glasses on his nose that Harry felt truly belonged to him. All this packed in the old duffle bag Harry had found in the attic. He was ready.

Slowly and carefully Harry eased open the cupboard door. The lock carefully picked earlier in the evening while the television had been blasting. All would have been silent except for Dudley and Uncle Vernon's snores in the background. Harry slipped into the kitchen.

Uncle Vernon's wallet sat on the clean kitchen counter. Harry considered taking it with him. He had only about five pounds with him. The money would be nice and could support him for a few days if he had trouble finding the world of magic. He decided to just take the pounds inside. There were about two hundred in all. That is equal to about one thousand American dollars. Credit cards could be used to find him. While he doubted the Dursley's would bother to look for him Harry wanted to take no chances.

Sticking the money in his back pocket Harry almost laughed. The money in his vault at Gringotts was likely to have so much money he'd never have to worry about it. He had decided to pay back double anything the Dursleys had spent on him. That would be simple enough considering they rarely spent more on him than food and what he did get was not a fair portion. He had even gotten his glasses by magic. Paying this money would release any and all ties he had to the Dursleys.

Harry then left the house hoping to never go in again. Harry walked for about an hour to get to a distant bus stop. Still taking absolutely no unnecessary chances. He got out his money. Taking out about what was needed and a little more just in case something unexpected happened.

The bus arrived ten minutes later. Harry was a little nervous about if they would even let him on all alone. As expected the driver gave a weird look t o the seven year old boarding alone. Luckily he did not say anything about it. Harry then sat down in the back and tried to avoid attention.

Two hours passed before they arrived in London. Harry went over his plans in his mind. After getting his money he would either get a room in the Leaky Cauldron or the Marshy inn. It would be best to go to the Marshy inn because he was less likely to be spotted. The Marshy inn was also not directly in Diagon Alley. It was in Fersion Alley which had many restaurants in the area. Being seen was a large problem. A disguise of some sort would be a great idea.

He was defiantly entering Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. Three of the sites he'd checked in the Library had stated that the Pub was the best nonmagic way of entering Diagon Alley. He defiantly needed to go into Diagon Alley not for the stores but because it was the only way to enter Gringotts. A necessary sacrifice in his security because he could not even buy a decent disguise until he got into the Potter family vault for money.

Searching for the pub was a pain. Harry bought a map at a small newspaper stand for help. The place was supposed to be between Brian's Book Place and the Record Shack. It was very important that he go while it was still night. The darkness and shadows could hide the features that could distinguish him as Harry Potter. According to the map it was four blocks away from him at this point. He was almost there and he stood there for a minute just grinning at the prospect.

The Dursleys were history and his future awaited. Taking a huge breath Harry started walking towards his destination.

After taking two wrong turns he saw the sign for the Record Shack. Harry stared intently at the area between the book store and the record store. After a moment he could see it and started heading that way.

Entering the pub Harry panicked for a second. It would be suspicious for him to ask someone to open the wall for him. Then he relaxed. If he could do other simple magic without a wand why not this? Edging toward the proper wall he watched the only man in the room. He had not even seen Harry enter. Quick as lightning Harry held out his finger and tapped the proper stones. As he did so he saw that his magic unconsciously had turned him invisible.

Storing the information for later Harry dashed out into the Alley. Even at night it was amazing. There were colors everywhere. Signs on walls mentioned sales on gillyweed and newt eyes. There was no let down from what Harry had secretly hoped for. Only a few people roamed the streets.

Harry also delighted in seeing cloaks and robes. He had read about them online of course but it was different to see people actually wearing them. Since it was late fall not everyone wore a cloak. Harry stared at all the different colors and styles of robes. Most seemed colored with a casual style but one man rushing past wore what looked like pure silk in green.

Heading towards the bank Harry remembered he should hide himself. Embarrassed at his own gawking he tried to keep his head down.

Reaching the bank Harry read the warning outside the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits of the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry felt very glad he had plenty of money and no need to try and rob this or any other bank. Stepping inside once again he was grinning.

A.N. I only had one Review for the first chapter, please give me more. That would mean so much and that people are reading this.

Happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Future Unfolding

Summary: Harry's figured out about magic at a young age. Watch as his life changes and he sees it all. Not traditional Harry. A.U.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does and is a much better author than me.

Chapter Three Blood Test

Stepping inside Gringotts Harry was in awe. It was much fancier in here then anywhere he'd ever been. Goblins and lots of them dressed in scarlet and gold rushed past him. The whole place was made of great quality marble.

Harry getting over his daze walked up to the desk. The nameplate of a surprisingly young looking Goblin read Switchkey. Trying to get the Goblins attention posed a bit of a problem. He was bit short even for his age. Harry could barely reach his whole hand above the counter.

Tapping the desk a bit eventually got the Goblins attention. He looked a bit surprised at him but none the less asked "Name please".

Full of a confidence he wasn't sure would last Harry said "My name is Harry James Potter". Switchkey responded "Do you have your trust key, family key, or the key to your own personal vault?"

"No, I have just entered the Wizarding world and I would not know where they are kept" said Harry. He a bit more nervous with every thing he said. He was not looking for a mob of fans right now.

"If you prove to truly be Mr. Harry Potter then I will explain to you the state of your fortune. Will you be willing to take a blood test?" asked Switchkey. While he was saying this the Goblin started to get up. "If you wish to take the test you may follow me" said Switchkey heading towards a door at the end of the room.

Harry began following the Switchkey not quite sure if this was a good idea but in great need of the money. Once behind the door Switchkey took a vial down from the wall. This room was not as magnificent to look at as the front room. It was a lot smaller but had a relaxing feel that would be better if not for the door disappearing as they came in.

Handing Harry a very small knife Switch key said "Carefully make a small cut on your finger. Drip the blood into this vial." More squeamish than he would have liked to be Harry did as instructed. Thankfully the cut vanished about ten seconds later. The vial itself seemed kind of sinister.

Switchkey took the vial and removed another from the shelf. It looked like blood with a slightly purple tinge too it. He added a drop of Harry's blood to the other vial which tuned a deep purple.

Switchkey smiled. "Well it seems you truly are Harry Potter." He said. "If you weren't this would have turned yellow. We have each of our wealthier family's give us a small sample of their children's blood. This way we can avoid complications after the death of the parents as in your case."

"You can take me to my vault now then?" asked Harry. Hearing this Switchkey looked slightly annoyed. "Weren't you listening before? You have three vaults that are rightfully yours."

"Why would I have three vaults?" asked Harry. He knew he was rich but couldn't they fit it all in one vault he wondered.

Switchkey's smile widened. "You have three vaults for three different purposes Mr. Potter." explained Switchkey.

"Your family vault is the accumulated wealth of the whole Potter family. You will not be given access to that vault until you come of age at seventeen in the Wizarding world."

"Your trust key was created with money from the family vault when you were first born along with your personal vault. It was meant to be used to pay for all your school expenses. You will not be given access to that vault until you attend a magical school at age eleven. I believe Albus Dumbledore now holds that key which can be retrieved from him and stored here if you wish it" said Switchkey.

"Finally your last vault is the vault you may use at this time. The money was meant for any personal expenses. You may use the money as you wish. There is enough money in this vault to keep over five people living in luxury for over twenty years." said Switchkey.

"I would prefer if the key to my trust vault be kept in the bank. I do not know Albus Dumbledore except by reputation" said Harry. Trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice Harry asked "Does my family own any property that I could stay at?"

"There are three Properties' that you own. One is near Hogsmeade village, only a few miles off. Another is in Godrics Hollow. This is not one I would recommend. It is barely standing. No one has gone near it since the attack seven years ago except to retrieve your parent's bodies. The last Property is about four miles from here. It is a fairly large manor house with about two miles land separating it from anything, even a road. This would be the best choice" said Switchkey.

"The manor was also where your parents lived before they went into hiding. There are house elves there" said Switchkey.

"Is there a way to keep anyone from finding me there?" asked Harry. "It is already unplottable and warded against unwelcome visitors" responded Switchkey. "How do you know all that?" asked Harry. "Goblins know almost everything about our clients. It's just our way" said Switchkey.

"Alright that manor sounds like it will work really well. Can we go down and see my vault now? asked Harry.

A.N.

Labraid wrote an interesting story maybe you readers would enjoy it. Anyway I'm trying to update often but I'm not sure I can keep up this rate. Ill try ok happy reading.

Oh and Review I've gotten a lot more since my second chapter keep it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Future Unfolding

Summary: Harry's figured out about magic at a young age. Watch as his life changes and he sees it all. Not traditional Harry. A.U.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. If I did there was no way they would ever be popular and famous.

Switchkey and Harry started heading out into the main room. "Would you prefer having one of the other Goblins take you down to your vault or should I accompany you?" asked Switchkey.

Leaving non room for argument Harry stated "It would be best if you took me. The less people knowing I am here the better." There was no way Harry wanted anyone else knowing. To tell the truth he would have preferred no one at all knowing. That just wasn't going to happen though, Switchkey was necessary.

The two then started heading down a narrow stone passageway. There were flaming torches hanging from the walls. The colors went every other blue and white. The passageway sloped downwards steeply. What looked like tracks of some kind went along the path.

After only a bit of walking they came to a cart. The cart itself was rather large. Harry assumed that some bank goers were on the large side or they took out a large quantity of things. Holding the door open for him in a way that seemed he was required to Switchkey gestured him inside.

As they sped through the passageways Switchkey handed Harry something. It was the key to his vault. "The one held by Dumbledore will be retrieved within the next couple of days." said Switchkey. "In my personal opinion it should never have been placed in his hands to begin with."

The air around them was rushing past. The feeling was simply exhilarating. His eyes could have been playing tricks on him but Harry was almost certain he had seen something large and green if only for an instant. Long pointed stalagmites and stalactites were everywhere.

Finally the cart was coming to a stop. It had startled Harry at the beginning that the cart did not need to be steered. He was used to it now and hoped all of the magic world would be this easy to adjust to.

Harry took his key and went up to the door of his vault. Opening the door a great sight met his eyes. There were mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins all around and that wasn't all either. "Your parents placed some of the items from the family vault into your vault. They picked mostly thing they thought you could make use of before you got it all at your coming of age." said Switckkey.

There were quite a few pieces of jewelry in the room. Some were made for males and some for females. This did not really interest Harry much. He did choose one basically plain silver ring though. It might have some sort of use later on. You never could tell what could be useful.

He asked Switchkey if he could tell anything magical or special about the ring. He replied that it wasn't something he had ever studied or needed to know. His magical knowledge lay elsewhere.

Other things in the room varied. There were some different styles of clothing here and there. Most looked like it would fit him between the ages six to sixteen. In one corner were three fine looking trunks. They all came with their own fairly long instructions.

There were only about half a dozen books. They all seemed much older and worn than what Harry was used to. The library had some fairly old books but some of these seemed to be hundreds of years older than them. "Many books were left in the family vault or one of the three family homes" said Switchkey when he saw Harry's slight look of disappointment.

The first thing Harry decided was to choose a trunk to store what he picked out of the vault. The smallest looking one looked the most interesting. It was such a dark brown you had to look very closely to distinguish it from black. The handles were silver inlaid delicately with a few rubies.

The special magic features were really convenient as well. When opening the trunk normally you got a regular nonspecial trunk. If you turned the handle sideways a whole new trunk space twice as big appeared upon opening the trunk. Last if you turned the handle completely upside-down and pushed in there was a whole room with a desk and a wardrobe inside the trunk.

This room was already stored for a person. It was a complete disaster area though. Either his mother or father or some other ancestor had used it and were complete slobs. After taking about ten minutes or so dumping what seemed was mess he kept a few things in the trunk.

One of the two invisibility cloaks hanging on the chair of the desk went in the wardrobe. He could not use it in the alley today because he planned to purchase things. Buying things from people who can not see you would not work very well at all. He could most definitely use it later though.

The jewels he found in the back of the desk he left alone. They could come in handy at some point. There were a few books scattered across the floor. He set them on the desk along with the ones he had found in the vault earlier.

The clothing he took from the vault was limited. He wore one outfit that seemed most closely related to the clothes he had seen the people outside wearing. Another he placed in the wardrobe with the cloak. He had been planning on buying new clothes while out today.

The money he took from the vault he put in the second space in the trunk. Harry also placed a more than necessary amount in a pouch on his hip. "If anyone who is not you or immediate family of, which you have none, touch this they will be paralyzed a covered in a horrible rash. It will still recognize you under polyjuice potion or if you someday become one during the animagious transformed state.

Not seeing anything else he desired to take with him Harry decided to leave. Now Switchkey handed a portkey to his new estate and one back to Gringotts to Harry. "Be proud only the heads of the five richest families in the wizarding word are given one of these." said Switchkey.

Harry decided to still get a room in Marshy inn he would only be able to do a little of the necessary shopping today. It was late afternoon. The time spent in Gringotts hadn't really been noticeable. A glamour potion was still first on the list. With that in mind Harry headed out to Diagon Alley.

A.N.

Sorry it's still not longer. I try hard to make it this long. I am a terribly impatient kind of person.

Keep reviewing and send any suggestion you have they might inspire me to be able to write longer chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Future Unfolding

Summary: Harry's figured out about magic at a young age. Watch as his life changes and he sees it all. Not traditional Harry. A.U.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Joanne Katharine Rowling owns Harry Potter and there is no way she is giving him to me.

A.N. In case you did not bother to read my A.N. chapter my computer broke. I'm really sorry. Also Harry is not going to get overly powerful before Hogwarts so do not expect him to. He is not getting a wand for a good while either.

Chapter Five Potions and Preparation

Harry's first stop was Pandora's Prime Potions. Luckily for him there was a whole section of potions for disguises. They had ones that made you look similar to famous witches and wizards. There were kinds that just changed your hair length or eye color. Even some polyjuice potion that could turn you into anyone though the time limit was very short.

Harry knew he wanted a several different ones that were long lasting. He picked out two that would darken his skin. One came with brown eye change the other with a very dark blue color. He took three that would give him a slightly more wide face. They didn't come with eye colors. They came with hair changes. One came with shoulder length really straight red hair. The second came with curly brown hair. The last came with wavy dirty blond hair.

He decided to get one more. It would be the most expensive. He needed one to last the first couple of months that he could also remove when necessary. The one he chose was brown hair but a very dark brown that was nearly black. The hair would be long, half way down his back. He would most likely tie it back most of the time. His facial features would soften slightly and his nose would become shorter. His eyes would be an amberish color.

The glamour potions had been his first priority but since he was here he might as well get any other potions he might need. There was one really expensive one that caught his eye. Felix something or other. It was a luck potion. Well with all that was going on in his life right now he could really use some luck. There was also a dreamless sleep potion. That could come in handy. He also picked out a basic potions kit. It was something magical that he could work on without a wand.

A potion to fix his eyes would be good to. He had to special order that though. Harry decided to order that later when he had a permanent address for them to send it to. He would have to live with his glasses for now. Maybe he could at least get better ones tomorrow.

After paying for the potions and the basic potions kit he took his special one. It was so strange seeing himself in the reflection of the shop windows. The potion seemed to have made him a little taller as well. Deciding it had been a long day Harry headed towards a young man. He had bright red hair with a ponytail and might still be in school. After getting the directions to Fersion ally he headed off again.

Arriving at the ally Harry went into Cassies. It was one of the smaller restaurants on the ally. They had a range of Italian and Mexican food. It was rather casual with upbeat music playing. Harry ordered lemonade with enchilada and a small side bowl of spaghetti.

Enjoying the meal especially that he could eat as much as he wanted. He watched and listened to the other people eating. Harry needed to keep an ear out for if people started looking for him. If they did anyway. They never checked up on him at the Dursleys as far as he knew, maybe it would be awhile.

He didn't hear anything so far so that was good. Harry paid for his food and headed towards Marshy inn. They tried to convince him to go home at first thinking he was a run away. He gave them an innocent look and said his parents had gone out for the evening and he didn't want to be home alone. They bought it and he got the room. Feeling guilty about lying to them he gave the concierge a fairly large tip.

He decided to take a bath before heading to bed. The nice warm water made it on of the most relaxing moments of his life so far.

During his bath Harry went over in his mind the different things he had to do once in Potter Manor. He had to somehow get into a nearby school. He also now that he was free from the Dursley's be in the grade he was intelligent enough for. He also wanted to if possible get appliances for the manor. It was an old magical place and magic might mess it up. Maybe he could pay someone to charm it to be magic resistant. He had to get that money together for the Dursleys. Maybe he should send it to them in sickles

Just to spite them. What else, what else. Harry had to set up a mailbox outside the manor grounds to get mail from the school.

His mind weary from all the pondering Harry climbed out of the tub. It was a little awkward since it was a high clawed foot tub and him only being seven. The height which was given by his potion earlier helped some. The rooms he had gotten were actually rather nice. They were clean but with a nicer feel to them than the Dursleys home had ever had.

The bathroom was mostly wooden. The tub had been made of marble. The bedroom was fairly sized with a queen sized bed. The coloring in the room was earthy including lots of browns and greens. There was a desk he didn't really need in the far corner.

Not having any pajamas with him Harry just put his boxers back on. He was annoyed that he had not thought to at least bring his extra cloths he came with to sleep in. But what was done was done and he would have to live with it.

He got one of his books from his trunk deciding to get a little reading done. He chose one about potions since that was all he would be able to for a couple years anyway. Well he could read about the others but not practice it. He could read history or ancient ruins but that just seemed rather boring to him. He knew he would have to at least read about history later though.

He read in bed for awhile mostly about the properties of different ingredients. Around eleven he fell asleep with his head in his book.

A.N. That reviewer that wanted a Harry to be a Basilisk animagus sorry. He will not become an animagus until Hogwarts if at all probably. I still like ideas though so thank you. Thank all of you who have reviewed me. Please keep it up.


End file.
